Lincoln's Sisters
Lincoln has ten sisters from The Loud House, who are occasionally the series' deuteragonist. In some episodes, at least one is the protagonist. 'Lori Loud' At 17 years old, she is the oldest of the Loud children; Lori is depicted as bossy, sarcastic, cynical and condescending towards her younger siblings. Despite this, she cares deeply about her brother and sisters. Her voice actress is Catherine Taber. Personality Being the oldest of the siblings, Lori is bossy, condescending, and has the second nastiest temper after Lola. But aside from that, she is also cute, friendly, insecure and protective. As the oldest sibling, she is supposed to act responsibly and maturely, but she doesn't always act like that, and instead, she behaves like her youngest sisters, like in "Left in the Dark", where she's afraid to go down into the dark basement. She likes to keep her shoes under the bed for unknown reasons. She doesn't like the others touching her possessions, especially her cell phone, which seems to be her most valuable object. The reason for this is that she doesn't want to waste her phone memory for messages other than the ones from Bobby. She's also very territorial as she loudly yells at anyone who goes into to her room without permission before kicking them out. In some occasions she acts without thinking, and commits malicious actions against the others for her own selfish benefits, like in "Driving Miss Hazy", but since her love for her family always comes before any petty problem, she has a caring heart underneath a rough exterior, and she will always try to fix her mistakes. Deep down, Lori is insecure and is usually frustrated with the responsibilities and burdens of having to take care of her nine wild sisters and only brother. It is also shown that while she gets annoyed and easily agitated by a lot of people, she feels lonely without the people she loves and cares about (such as Bobby and her family) and her worst fear is in fact, losing them forever. Appearance Lori is the tallest sibling of all. She has large blonde hair (a genetic trait she shares with her mother, even though her hair is longer). Her original design depicted her with pink eyeshadow, a white tanktop, navy blue shorts, and black shoes. Later it was changed with a light blue tanktop, brown cargo shorts, blue slip-on shoes, and blue eyeshadow. She also wears pearl earrings. Her nightwear includes a sky blue nightshirt and blue slippers, but later, her current one contains a white tanktop, and small blue and white shorts, with a square pattern, as seen in "Space Invader" and "Overnight Success". Her swimsuit is a two-piece blue bikini. In "Come Sale Away", it's revealed that she used to wear braces, a blue ribbon, and previously suffered from acne when she was young. In "Anti-Social", it also shows that Lori used to wear glasses. 'Leni Loud' At 16 years old, she is the second oldest child of the Loud family; Leni is depicted as a dumb blonde who is kind and pretty, but is rather naïve and lacks intelligence and awareness. She shows talents in fashion designing and wood-carving. Her voice actress is Liliana Mumy (who also voices Amy Morris in Holly Hobbie and Friends, Panini in Chowder, Lucy Calvin in The Santa Clause series, Twinkle in Higglytown Heroes, Human Kimberly in Catscratch, Rosebud in Air Buddies series, and Mertle Edmonds in Lilo and Stitch series, and Beth in Bravest Warriors). Personality Despite being the second-oldest of the Loud children, Leni is quite ditzy and is very forgetful, absent-minded, and perky. Various examples of her simple-mindedness are expressed throughout the series. In "Linc or Swim", she does not know the rules of the game, "Marco Polo", much to Luan's annoyance. In "Project Loud House", she is shown to be unable to walk and chew bubble gum at the same time. In "Changing the Baby", she gets stuck in Lily's crib and thinks that it's a baby prison. When she's being interrogated by Lincoln and Lucy in "Sleuth or Consequences", she thinks they're interviewing her, and states that her favorite color is zebra. Despite being ditzy and absent-minded, Leni's shown to be skilled at fashion designing, wood carving, singing, lock-picking, and making smoothies, which demonstrates that while she may not be very bright, she is creative and artistically inclined. She is also the kindest and sweetest out of the bunch and gets along well with her siblings. Leni suffers from arachnophobia, as seen in "Left in the Dark", "No Guts, No Glori" and "Future Tense". This phobia is most prominent in "Along Came a Sister", where Lincoln brings his class's pet spider, Frances, home. When Leni first sees Frances, she panics and attempts to kill her with bug spray. Later on, it is revealed that Frances is still alive, and Dad – who also exhibits arachnophobia – hires an exterminator to dispose of her. Leni faces her fear and cuts off the exterminator, in order to save Lincoln's reputation – once again – showing that she does have a big heart. Leni has also proved that she can be irresponsible, as shown in the episode "Cover Girls". She agreed to cover for Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, and Lana, and later passed the task onto Lincoln. However, Leni is shown to be very compassionate, as she was the only one of her siblings to prioritize helping her family get better, as opposed to getting away when the Loud family caught the flu in "One Flu Over the Loud House". In addition, in "No Spoilers", it is shown she is the only person in the family considerate enough in the family to be able to make the perfect surprise party because she pays attention to what people like (excluding the surprise part since she always spoils the surprise because can't keep a secret and is rather ditzy and naive). Appearance Leni has long, pale-blonde hair, with side-swept bangs, and three pairs of eyelashes. She is almost as tall as Lori, but taller than all her younger siblings. Her main outfit is a seafoam green dress, with white frills, and triangular sleeves. With this, she wears red hoop earrings, white sandals, topped with light green bows, and a pair of rounded white sunglasses with black lenses on top of her head. One interesting note about what Leni wears is that the color of the bows on her sandals change to correspond with what she's wearing. In "Ties That Bind" and "Brawl in the Family", the bows were blue to correspond with the tank top and dress she was wearing. In "Tricked!", the bows were white to match the circa 18th-century dress she was wearing while as Marie Antoinette. Leni's swimwear is also seafoam green with white frills, only it is a two-piece garment. The top half has two simple straps, while the bottom half is longer than the top, and has four white buttons. Instead of sunglasses, she wears a seafoam green swimming cap, with a white bow tie. She retains her earrings and sandals, even while in water. Her night attire consists of a seafoam green nightgown, that looks very similar to her regular outfit but sleeveless. She also sleeps with a magenta sleeping mask, but later on, it changes to a blue mask, with an image of closed eyes over it. She retains her magenta mask, and like the blue one, it has the closed eyes image. Leni's original design depicted her with a light blue dress, snow boots, as opposed to sandals, and a hairstyle that resembled Lori's, but was slightly longer. In "Hand-Me-Downer", she was seen as a younger girl, but her wardrobe wasn't entirely different. She still wore a seafoam green dress and sandals with green bows on them. The only differences are that her dress didn't have frilled sleeves, and she didn't have her sunglasses. In "Selfie Improvement", she was seen as a younger girl again. She wore a seafoam green shirt, brown cargo shorts, white socks, and seafoam green shoes. 'Luna Loud' At 15 years old, she is the third oldest child of the Loud family; Luna is a free-spirited musician and has an interest in rock and roll music, and she owns and plays an electric guitar and drums. Her origins are explained in the episode For Bros About to Rock. Her voice actress is Nika Futterman (who also voices Adam Lyon in My Gym Partner's A Monkey and Miguel in Maya & Miguel). Personality Luna is very happy, wild, caring, and easily the loudest sibling of the entire family. What she likes most is singing, playing musical instruments, and being with her family. Along with Leni and Luan, she is one of the most caring and helpful siblings. Before she became interested in rock music, Luna is a shy, gentle and classy girly girl, who is interested in classical music. She has her violin and doing her violin concerto. After her first concert, she developed an interest in rock music. She is a big fan of several rock groups, and her dream is to become a rockstar. She owns and plays an electric guitar, with which she has proved to be a very good guitarist. Her skills aren't limited to just the guitar though. She also plays the drums, as well as other instruments, as seen throughout the series, like her childhood instrument, violin in "Overnight Success". She sometimes talks with a fake British accent when she listens to music; something that her siblings consider to be an annoying habit. Most of the time, she can be found practicing with her guitar or listening to rock music. She rarely gets angry, but when it happens she's not above threatening with her fists, and actually using them, like in "The Sweet Spot", "Chore and Peace", "It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud, House", "Brawl in the Family" and "Garage Banned". Instead, she sometimes uses the vibration sounds of her guitar as a weapon to harm someone when she gets upset, making her the third most easily angered sibling. She will get upset if someone turns off her music, and in some cases, she will get agitated by her siblings. She sometimes gets depressed when her family isn't with her, or when she upsets her siblings. This was most prominently seen in "House Music". Appearance Luna is slightly taller than Luan, but shorter than Leni. She has short brown hair, styled into a pixie cut, freckles on her cheeks, and wears light purple eyeshadow. Her original design showed her with a black shirt, red skirt, and white boots, before her color scheme was transitioned to purple. In her final attire, she wears a purple t-shirt with a skull, torn crew neck, and triangular sleeves, a plaid skirt similar to Luan's (only lavender), a light gray belt, and high purple boots. A distinguishing feature of hers is her paperclip earrings. She also wears three black bracelets on each of her wrists and a choker around her neck. Her nightwear consists of a purple t-shirt with a skull on it, and matching slippers. For swimwear, she wears her signature shirt with matching bikini bottoms. Alternatively, she also wears a purple Hawaiian shirt and shorts. In "For Bros About to Rock", it is revealed that she had a completely different wardrobe as a girly girl, before becoming a rocker. Originally, she had longer hair that went down to her shoulders, extra eyelashes, a girlish light purple shirt, white earrings, the same square-patterned skirt, white socks, with blue stripes worn high and black Mary Jane shoes. 'Luan Loud' look in the toilet?"]]At 14 years old, she is fourth oldest of the Loud children; Luan is very fond of practical jokes and comedy. She wears braces, has squirt-flowers on her shirt and shoes, and owns a ventriloquist dummy named Mr. Coconuts. Her voice actress is Cristina Pucelli. Personality Luan is a very goofy and fun-loving girl with a fondness for comedy and making puns. Her goal is to make the world laugh along with her, though some of her material still needs work. She loves pulling pranks on her siblings, and frequently makes puns for every situation, though she gets on everyone's nerves because of it. She has a taste for everything that is related to comedy - this includes comedy movies and TV series, clowns, pranks, stand-up comedy, and funny internet videos. She also likes to record people experiencing funny situations with her video camera, but Luan is a strict ethicist so when she does this, she asks permission to the person she recorded to allow her to upload the video to the Internet. Unlike Lincoln, Luan already knows that she cannot upload videos without her subject's permission. Though Luan is typically one of the kinder siblings, she utterly loses control when it comes to pranks, particularly on April Fools Day. When April Fools Day comes, Luan becomes ruthless and crazier than ever to the point of being downright evil and psychotic (more so than Lola at her worst). During this day, her pranks can be even more dangerous than before like in "April Fools Rules", where she placed in every corner of the house pitfalls, transforming the entire house in a lethal comedy trap. This is the only time of the year where Luan is thoughtless and cruel with her siblings, even Lily, and even with her parents. In "Fool's Paradise", after her family made Luan taste her own medicine, she promised the next April Fools will be even worse than before. In "Fool Me Twice", the Loud family hires a stunt double family to endure the horrible April Fools' Day with Luan. However, Luan hires the stunt family to ridicule the original family with success. When Luan arrived home, however, she sees her family, in shame, preparing to move. She remorsefully regrets her actions and promised to her family that she’d never prank them ever again. The family staged this as an April Fools joke, and Luan, in relief, commended to her family that she’s glad they’re finally getting the hang of April Fools, but suggests to her family to stop the moving truck. In the end, Lincoln tells Luan that the moving truck has mostly empty boxes, but the boxes with stuff in them have all of her stuff, which makes Luan chase after the truck. She always has a positive and cheerful attitude. She is very optimistic, as she likes to support her siblings, and especially make them laugh and feel better. On some occasions she can get angry when something "not funny", or annoying happens to her, or her siblings; like in "The Sweet Spot", where she fights against the others to obtain the best seat of Vanzilla, "It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud, House", when Luan and the others destroyed the whole house looking for money, or "Brawl in the Family", where Luan and the others argue. No matter how bad any problem is, she'll find the funnier side of the matter. Appearance Luan has prominent buck teeth, which sport braces on her upper and lower teeth, and light brown hair worn up in a large ponytail by a yellow scrunchie, with two long protruding hairs sticking out from the center of her forehead. She dresses in a white sleeveless shirt, a yellow skirt with a checkerboard pattern, yellow socks with a line pattern that are worn all the way up, and brown shoes. She also wears three pink flowers, one on her shirt, and one on each shoe, that serve as gag squirt-flowers. Her prototype design had a gag flower on her skirt, but none on her shoes. She also didn't have any braces. Her swimsuit is a yellow one piece with one of her gag-squirt flowers. Her nightwear is just a yellow nightgown or a yellow and white nightshirt with matching pants and white bunny slippers. Sometimes, she also wears a yellow bathrobe. In "Hand-Me-Downer", it is revealed that she has been wearing her braces from her younger age. Back then, she wore a sleeveless yellow dress with a square pattern, a black belt, white socks, and brown shoes. 'Lynn Loud' At 13 years old, she is the fifth oldest of the Loud children; Lynn is very athletic and often engages in sports and other physical activities. She is the youngest of Lincoln's older sisters. According to the episode Overnight Sucess, her father refers her as "Lynn Jr.". Her voice actress is Jessica DiCicco (who also voiced Maggie Pesky in The Buzz on Maggie, and Flame Princess in Adventure Time). Personality Lynn is athletic and competitive. She loves to play sports and enjoys roughhousing with her siblings. She enjoys playing every existing sport, including football, soccer, basketball, and baseball. She is also skilled in various forms of martial arts, such as kickboxing, Mexican wrestling (or Lucha libre), and parkour. As seen in "Undie Pressure", Lynn tends to turn everything into a competition - her siblings consider this to be her most annoying habit. She is also shown to be very competitive, and strives to be "number one" in every game she plays, even when winning isn't involved. After Lola, Lori, and Luna, she is the fourth most easily angered Loud sibling and is the most prone to physical confrontations. Despite her tomboyish attitude, she has no shame in using puppy eyes to get what she wants, such as bunking in Lincoln's room in "Space Invader". In "Heavy Meddle", she gets as excited as her sisters after finding out about Lincoln's romantic situation. Lynn is very superstitious and makes up ridiculous assumptions, because in "Sleuth or Consequences", where she tells Lincoln that she never "bombs the toilet" before a big game of roller derby because it's bad luck. This is also prominent in "Intern for the Worse", where she doesn't allow her teammate, Margo, to use the bathroom, because of the same belief. In "Cover Girls", she tells Lincoln to cover for her while she is at the batting cage to hit baseballs to avoid spring cleaning, and she said if she didn't hit the first ball, she'll have bad luck all throughout the baseball season. This is shown again in "No Such Luck", where she is shown to perform good luck rituals, and unfairly believes Lincoln is bad luck when he comes to her game and she loses, ruining her winning streak. Lynn is also very immature, as shown in "Cereal Offender" when she rides on carts in the grocery store and wrecks several aisles. Another example of her immaturity is shown in "A Tale of Two Tables", where she participated in the food fight with her siblings. Another part of this immaturity is her poor sportsmanship. When she loses, she starts throwing tantrums, and if she wins, she starts gloating at others, until someone makes her realize she's hurting their feelings. Appearance Lynn has thick brown hair pulled back into a short high ponytail. She wears a red and white jersey with a red "1" on it, red-and-white track shorts, and black cleats with striped white knee-high socks. She is slightly taller than Lincoln and has freckles on her cheeks. Despite her age, her appearance makes it seem like she's a preteen, not a teenager. Like most of her siblings, she has purple-gray eyelids. Her night-time attire consists of a white tank top, red shorts, and ankle high socks. In a few instances, she is shown wearing a nightshirt that looks like her regular jersey, with socks instead of her usual sleepwear. Her night attire also consists off a white and red sports shirt with a 5 on it and red shorts. Her swimwear is a red-and-white surf shirt with matching swim trunks. 'Lucy Loud' At 8 years old, she is the fifth youngest of the Loud children; Lucy is a cynical, deadpan and sarcastic goth girl, who has an interest in poetry and gothic fiction. She has very pale skin and long black hair that conceals her eyes. Lucy also has an uncanny ability to suddenly appear in places, which often frightens her siblings. She is the oldest of Lincoln's younger sisters. Her voice actress is Jessica DiCicco, like her sister Lynn. Personality Lucy is a gloomy, cynical, deadpan, and mysterious goth girl who is almost always sporting a stoic frown. She is interested in occultism, poetry, and the works of Gothic authors, like Edgar Allen Poe and Lovecraft. She has an uncanny ability to seemingly teleport to different places, which often spooks her siblings, especially Lincoln. Some of her siblings refer her as a "spooky" girl. She frequently uses words to describe her actions, such as saying the word "Sigh" instead of actually sighing. The reason for her gloomy and miserable persona is because she feels left out that nobody listens to her and everyone thinks she's weird (despite their obvious quirks). Though typically rather gloomy, she is shown to be happy on several occasions. She squeals and giggles in "Heavy Meddle", along with her sisters, upon learning of Lincoln's romantic situation. Also in some other episodes she can be seen smiling from time to time (as opposed to her usual smirking), like in "It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud, House", where she is joyfully celebrating the money finding with her other siblings, and in "In Tents Debate", where she is happy that she gets the option to go to "Aloha Beach". She is also shown to be rather compassionate, as she shows sympathy for Lincoln's dilemmas, and always shows her appreciation for his kindness. In "Sleuth or Consequences", it is revealed that she was responsible for clogging the toilet with her book Princess Pony, stating that even she needs "a break from the darkness" once in a while. Despite her depressed and cold attitude, she looks to enjoy being with her siblings, and sometimes depart from darkness to have fun with them. Appearance Lucy has very pale skin and long black hair concealing her eyes. She's very thin, and a bit smaller than Lincoln. Lucy dresses in black and white, wears long striped arm sleeves and stockings, a black dress worn over a striped shirt, and black shoes. Her nightwear is a white t-shirt and black-and-white striped pajama pants. Her swimwear consists of a striped swimming dress with black leggings. 'Lana Loud' At 6 years old, she is Lola's identical twin sister and the fourth youngest of the Loud children. She is a fun-loving tomboy who loves to get her hands dirty, which often annoys Lola. She is also a skilled mechanic and plumber. Her voice actress is Grey DeLisle-Griffn (who also voices Daphne Blake in Scooby-Doo, Vicky in The Fairly OddParents, Emily Elizabeth in Clifford the Big Red Dog, and many other characters). Personality Lana is a tomboy, contrasting with her twin's more girly personality. She loves to play in mud and enjoys getting her hands dirty. Her pleasures are found in filth of all kinds, and anything unhygienic, from frogs to digging in the trash for chewed gum to doing business outdoors. Despite her tomboyishness and gross habits, she is a decent enough person and is loving towards her family. She also helps her family with more of the household jobs like unclogging the toilet and cleaning the animals out. She is a junior expert plumber, as seen in "Sleuth or Consequences", where she uses "Big Bertha" (a plunger) to unclog the toilet (although she also aims to make a poop big enough to clog the toilet herself). Other example being in "Suite and Sour" where she fixed a shower. She also possesses extensive knowledge in automotive repair and machinery, and sometimes can be seen fixing Lola's car or even Vanzilla. In "Snow Way Out", she is shown to be stingy when she refused to give the coupon for Flip, but later she got over it at the end. Appearance Lana is nearly identical in her physical appearance to Lola. She has blonde hair, with two downward pigtails tied down with red scrunchies, and is missing her front teeth, like her twin does. She wears a red baseball cap backwards with a small square hole, white sneakers with blue stripes, and a murky green t-shirt under dark blue overalls. Her nightwear just consists of a murky green shirt. Her swimsuit is a blue one piece, which looks like overalls. Her snow attire consists of a yellow coat with matching pants, blue boots with matching gloves, completed with green earmuffs. Her hat Lana's hat is a red baseball cap that she wears in every episode she appears in. Lana never wears her hat forwards, she always wears it backwards, and Lana is also shown to sleep with her hat on. The only time where Lana did something that involved her hat was when she wanted Lincoln to sign it in "The Loudest Yard". The only instances where Lana doesn't wear her hat for a majority of the time are in the episodes "In Tents Debate", "Toads and Tiaras", and "The Whole Picture". Lola Loud At 6 years old, she is Lana's identical twin sister and the third youngest of the Loud children. Lola is a bratty girly girl who is skilled at plotting and scheming to get her way. She inflicts retribution toward her siblings whenever they anger her. She and Lana are both missing their front teeth. Her voice actress is Grey DeLisle-Griffn like Lana. Personality Lola is a sharp-tongued beauty queen. She carries a great sense of self-importance, and is always ready to be on the offense if someone crosses her. She can be quite materialistic and will go to great lengths to get what she wants. She is particularly skilled at making money (even if she must deceive others), and dedicates much of her time to winning beauty pageants. Despite being image-focused she takes school seriously, and makes it a point to get her work done in order to allow her the flexibility to focus on pageant training. Lola's interests include anything girly - this includes fashion shows, makeup, and posing for photo shoots. She is constantly claiming how beautiful she is, and can't look away from a mirror for more than five seconds, which gets on everybody's nerves. Even though she is determined to get her way most of the time, she often shows remorse or guilt if she hurts the feelings of one of her family members. As seen in a few episodes (such as "Undie Pressure", "Sound of Silence", and "A Tattler's Tale"), she is skilled at plotting and scheming to get her way. She has the most tense temper of any of the siblings, and so they, especially Lincoln, are careful not to get on her bad side or and to carry her mandates she demands. However, in spite of her strident and self-centered nature, Lola is also compassionate as she loves her siblings. She is always grateful for Lincoln's kindness towards her, and usually appreciates her family's company. At times, she has shown herself to be capable of humility and selflessness when compelled to let go of her own needs, so she isn't completely heartless. In addition, when one of her siblings is in trouble, she has shown genuine concern, and often cooperates with her other siblings to cheer them up. One example is when she helped all her siblings pass a test they didn't study for, even if she failed her own during "No Place Like Homeschool". Appearance Lola has long blonde hair that she wears down, and a tuft of hair on top of her head pointed to the right. She is missing her front teeth, like her twin, Lana. She wears a princess attire; a long pink gown and sash, a white pearl necklace around her neck, long pink gloves, white earrings, pink high heels, and a tiara on her head. During development, Lola's dress was more frilly, her sash was white, her tiara was more decorative, and she had a ponytail, and her front teeth. Her swim wear is a swimming dress called a "swim gown", and she uses plastic wrap to protect her outfit when she's swimming, because she doesn't like to be splashed with water. Her nightwear is a pink nightgown, that looks similar to her normal attire, except it doesn't have a sash, or a white pearl necklace attached to her pink gown. She doesn't wear pink gloves, either. It sometimes has short, poofy sleeves on it, as shown in "Room with a Feud". Her snow attire is a pink tundra coat with matching pants, light pink earmuffs, and purple mittens with matching boots. Her tiara Lola's tiara is a black wire tiara that she wears in almost every episode she appears in. The only time she doesn't wear it is when she sleeps. So far, the tiara had prominence in the episode "A Tattler's Tale", where she hooked a microphone to it, in order to hear her siblings talk about their secrets. 'Lisa Loud' At 4 years old, she is the second youngest of the Loud children; Lisa is a highly intelligent child prodigy who has graduated college with a PhD and often occupies herself with writing complex equations and performing elaborate experiments, most often using her siblings as test subjects. In other words, she's a gifted Einstein girl. She wears large glasses and speaks with a lateral lisp. Her voice actress is Lara Jill Miller (who also voices Lambie in Doc McStuffins). Personality Though the second-youngest of the Louds, Lisa is a child prodigy, so she's the smartest kid in the bunch. Because of this, she often tends to be egocentric, boorish, condescending, and sarcastic with other people. She speaks with a lateral lisp, and usually has a stoic frown, though she does smile from time to time. She is not as excited as her siblings, although sometimes she becomes in that state when something really good happens, like when she and the other sisters discover about Lincoln'sromantic situation in "Heavy Meddle". She states this is because she does not partake in mundane human emotions as stated in "Heavy Meddle". She was also shown to have fallen for Hugh like all of her other sisters, and showed a more immature side to her, at one point having Hugh show off his six pack under the lie that she was teaching Lola human anatomy with him as an example. She also became somewhat irrational, claiming she would marry Hugh, and have children with him, despite the obvious age difference, and following him around like her other sisters. She also does not believe in superstition, fortune telling, blessings or curses as she is a realist and believes only in science as stated in "Raw Deal" and "Study Muffin". However, she believes in aliens, as she claimed in "Friend or Faux?". Nonetheless, she likes to be with her siblings and have fun with them, even if she doesn't express it. In many episodes, she can be seen working on strange experiments. In "Left in the Dark", she creates an Oreo shaped cookie called "Gloweos" with the infused DNA of a jellyfish, and if someone ate it, all of his/her body will glow. One of her favorite hobbies is resolving very difficult math problems. She also likes to study the poop and bathroom habits of her siblings, something they all find gross and annoying. As seen in "Overnight Success", Lisa not only likes to do experiment on her siblings, but she also likes to do them with people outside of her family. Though easily the most mature of her siblings, she can also be quite mischievous and sneaky. For the most part her pranks are hidden in unassuming objects; such as acne cream, sunscreen, mouthwash, etc, with results like turning skin blue, mild sunburns, and hot-pepper induced fever, respectively. Lisa is also completely willing to join in the madness caused by her siblings, whether it be disputes over money, the "sweet spot", or just playing along. This proves that while Lisa is a genius, she's still a kid and acts her age. Contrasting most of her family, Lisa is very honest and blunt about what is on her mind. Lisa's brutal honesty isn't so much out of a sense of morality, but because she doesn't want wasted brain space by making up a lie. This also makes her incapable of keeping a secret. Like Lincoln she's very individual in contrast to rest of the sisters as seen in "It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud, House". Lisa, like her polar opposite Leni, is ironically very scatterbrained. She can frequently forget crucial ingredients to her various experiments, which can lead to devastating, though hilarious, outcomes. She also frequently forgets to look up while reading while walking, much to her embarrassment, and tends to misplace her vials, test tubes, and chemicals. As seen in "Party Down" Lisa appears to have a fun side, as she gets a sugar high from having too much chocolate from a chocolate fountain. This proves that Lisa isn't a complete no nonsense person and can loosen up and act her age. Appearance Lisa has short shaggy brown hair (which is a wig), and wears large glasses to help her see. She wears a green turtleneck sweater, pink pants, and brown shoes, all of which droop down to illustrate her stoic demeanor. Her sleepwear includes a lime green nightshirt with matching pants. Her swimwear consists of blue goggles, and a green one-piece swimsuit with a horizontal pink line in the middle. "Potty Mouth" reveals that she is actually bald and toothless due to her experiments. Because of this, she wears a wig and dentures. In addition, she has an extra toe on her right foot. Her glasses Lisa's glasses are black-framed, with two circular lenses that are a translucent blue color, and only her pupils can be seen through them when she is wearing them. As of "Making the Grade", she has surgically corrected her eyes, and no longer needs them to see. However, she still wears them for unknown reasons. 'Lily Loud' At 15 months old, she is the youngest child of the Loud family; Lily is an infant who's very innocent and playful, but nauseatingly, she occasionally tends to defecate in her diaper, leaving a foul stench and disgusting her siblings in the process. She can walk on her own. Her voice actress is Grey DeLisle-Griffn, like her sisters Lana and Lola. Personality Lily is always happy, and enjoys being with her siblings. Unlike other babies, she doesn't cry too often. Even though she's just a baby, Lily is shown to be fairly aware of her surroundings, and especially of her siblings' many antics, in which she is often swept up. In "Undie Pressure", she intentionally sucks on her pacifier to stop herself from crying, and ends up winning the challenge for her family. She becomes angry at Lincoln for posting their sisters' embarrassing moments online in "Making the Case", despite that she wasn't filmed, and helps her sisters Lola, Lucy, Lori, and Leni convince Lincoln to choose Aloha Beach as their vacation spot in "In Tents Debate". In "Picture Perfect", along with her sisters she gets annoyed with Lincoln over his perfect picture. In "Ties That Bind" she is worried like the rest of her siblings about being kicked out, and gets upset with Lincoln when he says out loud how "he's always wondered what it would be like to be an only child". In "Along Came a Sister", she, along with her siblings wants to prevent Frances from getting killed. In "Come Sale Away" she gives a blank stare to the camera when the others continue to try and compete with each other to find her blanket. Although still learning to talk, she seems to understand her brother and sisters quite often, such as when Luan wanted her to be a ventriloquist dummy. She is very cheerful, and loves to be near her siblings. She is most frequently seen in the care of Lincoln, Luna, and Leni, who seem especially close to her. It is implied that she is feminine like Lori, Leni, and Lola, as she wished to go to the beach, while Lincoln's tomboyish sisters wanted to go to an amusement park instead. Appearance As the youngest of the Loud Siblings, Lily is very small, and usually just wears her diaper. She has one prominent tooth, and a tuft of blonde hair on her head. On occasions where she wears clothes, she wears a lavender t-shirt, (lavender being the color she seems to wear the most) and blue pants. In "Linc or Swim", her swimwear is a lavender onesie with a picture of a strawberry on it, in the same episode, she wears a blue swim diaper with yellow ducks on it. Her nightwear consists of lavender footie pajamas. Her snow clothes is a lavender parka, with purple shoes, and gloves. Early in development, Lily had a tall poofy tuft of hair. Later on, however, that tuft of hair was made shorter. Her diaper Like all babies, Lily wears a diaper to cover her lower area. She often defecates in it, causing one of her siblings or parents to change her into a fresh one. She often doesn't like wearing it, and tends to take it off to run around naked, as her title as a professional diaper ditcher would indicate. Her blanket Lily's blanket is a small lavender blanket, with purple frills on the edges. So far, it has had two major roles in the series: In "Changing the Baby", Lincoln tried to implement his interests into Lily, since none of the other sisters had the same interests as him. When Lincoln believes Lily has changed, he tosses the blanket away, claiming she doesn't need it anymore. Later, when the siblings were trying to win Lily over with their own interests, Clyde, thinking Lincoln is replacing him with Lily, tries to win back Lincoln, by dressing up as a baby himself. Lily notices that Clyde is clutching her blanket, so she crawls over to Clyde to get it back. Seeing Lily do this makes Lincoln realize that the blanket is her own interest, and decides it's best not to change Lily, due to her attachment to the blanket. In "Come Sale Away", the siblings got into a contest to see who could sell the most stuff during their garage sale. However, when they manage to sell all their stuff, Lily begins to cry. Lincoln notices that she needs her blanket to calm down, but when he and the other sisters can't find it, they assume that they accidentally sold it during their garage sale. When Lincoln and the sisters try to find the blanket, they notice that Flip has it. However, when they all arrive back home, they realize that blankets they got were actually rags that Flip gave them just to con them out of their money. As the siblings began to complain, it is shown that the blanket was at the house all along, as Rita was just washing it. Gallery images-1.jpg|''A Picture frame' The Loud's watching TV.jpg|Watching TV'' the-loud-house-post.jpg|''They're outside'' Full House Gang (The Loud House).png|Loud Sisters as the Full House Gang Loud Family dressed up for Halloween (2).png|Loud sisters dressed up for Halloween Loud House Famiy Portrait.jpg|The Loud House Family Portrait Trivia * Lincoln's sisters will meet Pooh, Ash, Littlefoot, Simba, Sora, Alex, Tino, Thomas and their friends in Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks. * Lincoln's sisters along with their brother will joining Winnie the Pooh and his adventure team created by LegoKyle14 in Pooh's Adventures of Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper. *They are cousins to Christopher Robin. *Lincoln's sisters along with their brother will also make their guest starring appearance in Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Cutie Map (Full Movie), Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Castle Sweet Castle, Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Amending Fences, Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Crusaders of the Lost Mark, Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic - The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows, Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Cutie Re-Mark (Full Movie), Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Friendship Games, Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Crystalling (Full Movie), Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - No Second Prances, Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Times They Are a Changeling, Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - To Where and Back Again (Full Movie), Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Celestial Advice, Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Legend of Everfree, Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Dance Magic, Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Movie Magic, Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Mirror Magic, Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Forgotten Friendship, Pooh's Adventures of Legend, Winnie the Pooh and The Legend of the Titanic, Winnie the Pooh is In Search of Titanic, Pooh's Adventures of Barbie and the Secret Door, Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Shadow Play (Full Movie), Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: The Movie (2017), Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - School Daze (Full Movie), Pooh's Adventures of The Swan Princess: Princess Tomorrow, Pirate Today, Pooh's Adventures of The Swan Princess: Royally Undercover, Pooh's Adventures of The Swan Princess: A Royal Myztery and Pooh's Adventures of Rampage. *Lincoln's sisters will also guest star in the TV Series, Pooh's Adventures of Avenger Penguins. *Lincoln's sisters along with their brother will also make their guest starring appearance in Tino's Adventures of LEGO: The Adventures of Clutch Powers, Tino's Adventures of The Proud Family Movie, Tino's Adventures of Rush Hour, Tino's Adventures of Rush Hour 2, Tino's Adventures of Rush Hour 3, Tino's Adventures of LEGO Friends: Girlz 4 Life, Tino's Adventures of Teen Titans: Aftershock, Tino's Adventures of Teen Titans: The End, Tino's Adventures of Teen Titans: Homecoming (Full Movie), etc. *Lincoln's sisters along with Lincoln will make their appearance in Thomas the Tank Engine Gets Frozen, Thomas the Tank Engine Gets Frozen Fever, Thomas' Adventures of Cars, Thomas' Adventures of Mater and the Ghostlight, Thomas' Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph, Thomas' Adventures of Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2, Thomas' Adventures of Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom, Thomas' Adventures of Lego Frozen: Northern Lights, Thomas' Adventures of Cars 2, Thomas and Olaf's Frozen Adventure, Thomas' Adventures of Disney's Villains' Revenge, Thomas the Tank Engine Meets Mr. Peabody and Sherman, Thomas' Adventures of The Swan Princess and the Secret of the Castle, Thomas' Adventures of The Swan Princess - Mystery Of The Enchanted Kingdom, Thomas the Tank Engine Goes to The Road to El Dorado, Thomas' Adventures of Freddie as F.R.O.7., Thomas the Tank Engine Sings Mamma Mia!, Thomas the Tank Engine Sings Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again, Thomas' Adventures of The Swan Princess Christmas, Thomas' Adventures of The Swan Princess - A Royal Family Tale, Thomas' Adventures of Jumanji ''and ''Thomas' Adventures of Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle. *Lincoln's sisters along with Lincoln will also make their appearance in Thomas' Adventures Chronicles. *Luna will make a solo appearance in Barney's Adventures of Sing. Category:HEROES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:HEROINES Category:Groups Category:Kids Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Idiots Category:SIDEKICKS Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (LegoKyle14) Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Sisters Category:Non-Disney sidekicks Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Teenagers Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Characters voiced by Grey DeLisle Category:Anti heroines Category:Cousins Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:The Justice Acre Wood Brood Category:Genius Category:Cute characters Category:Siblings Category:The Loud House Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:False Antagonist Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Tomboys Category:Babies Category:Localized Protection Category:Characters Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures allies Category:Chaotic Good Category:Clowns Category:Show Off Category:Barney's Allies Category:Bond Protectors Category:Protective Characters Category:Kieran's adventure team Category:Femme Fatale Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:Characters who have glasses Category:Blonde Haired Characters Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:Good characters